


闲聊

by Seeeef



Category: DCU (Comics)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-20
Updated: 2020-12-20
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:41:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28197072
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Seeeef/pseuds/Seeeef
Summary: 杰森和罗伊又在聊天。
Relationships: Jason Todd/Bruce Wayne, Roy Harper & Jason Todd, Roy Harper/Oliver Queen
Kudos: 6





	闲聊

**Author's Note:**

> 差不多都是无意义对话的流水账  
> brujay和oliveroy前提，p和n混杂的奇怪背景，所有人会和所有人搞的莫名其妙的贵乱关系←只在对话中提及

“我并没有离开那么久，久到我不再了解他，久到他能改变那么多。”

“但那确实是很长的时间，他经历了很多，有些时刻我甚至也参与了，足够让一个人改变的事件发生了不止一次。”

“你以为我没有回去的时候不会搜集信息？他的脊椎？甚至是换了人冒充他的名字？他的城市陷入瘫痪？这对他来说不算什么。固执到令人喜悦。”

“所以你认为你是能够改变他的固执的人？能够杀了他的人？”

“……那是当时，罗伊，我很快就不想杀他了，是惩罚。”

罗伊岔开了话题：“你知道一个孩子就可以改变人很多。你看——”

“莉安和那个兔崽子不一样，差别太大了，真的那么容易改变那么塔利亚甚至不会让达米安见到他。”

“那我还是无法理解你当时怎么认为你能够改变他，那不是根本就——”这次不是被打断，罗伊想起了什么，猛然噤了声。

“你今天比平时更烦一点。”

“嘿，是你自己说他知道你知道他爱你，说得比我给莉安辫的麻花辫还纠结。我不过是觉得你在这里折磨枪美人不如向让你纠结的那个美人告白。”

“说得好像你会对绿箭说我爱你似的。”杰森没用刚才一唱一和的慵懒语气，小声嘟囔着，又忍不住提高了声音用跟反派对话时的语气表演起“我爱你”。

“好吧……轮到我打击你了杰鸟，我会说，而且可能比你想象中还要更频繁一些。”看到杰森出于质疑而挑起的眉毛，罗伊耸了耸肩：“家庭场合，我真的爱他们，即便奥利有时候真的还是混蛋。不是说对我。”

你明明还在耿耿于怀。但杰森姑且没有不体贴到说出口。

“所以只是一句我爱你，你还可以解释一下是那种性意味的，以防他叫你亲爱的儿子，这我总有点经验。”

“这个意味他也知道。”与其说是解释，不如说是杰森的抱怨。“不能让他做些我想要的。”

罗伊是勇敢的那个，他总会屡败屡战，连暗刺红头罩也是。“如果那个蝙蝠侠真的按你说的做了，你倒要恐慌了，那样达克赛德那次我不信你能坐得住。”

“达克赛德可没有被看作是他的失败。”他这是说太多了，不等罗伊反应，他抬头看向罗伊。“至少我现在不再计划改变他了，不管他做什么，我有自己的方式，而这对他而言依旧是惩罚。”

“显然是因为遇到了我。”罗伊递给杰森他正好需要的下一个零件。

他接了过来，安进枪里，用与边聊边抚摸完全不同的速度组装完，倒是笑着转起了枪，看着撑着下巴的红脑袋。

“如果你能赶在莉安放学前在网站上按下好评的话——用那个垃圾的手机——我可以向你展示一下被告白的蝙蝠侠。”

像是要印证他的说法，罗伊认真地与杰森对视，说：“我爱你。”

一周后，罗伊哈珀，自以为熟练掌握应对蝙蝠家臭脾气方法大全的自信弓箭手，狼狈地追着两个人。他亲眼听见，不是，亲耳看见，随便，蝙蝠侠和他的好队友打过五个街区的屋顶最后在吼出来的“我爱你还想操你——”下，站定，虽然看不太清但他相信布鲁斯一定露出了曾让青春期的他瑟瑟发抖的阴沉表情，然后说：“我知道。”一甩披风扳动了钩索枪。

“这就是你们的交流方式？我以为蝙蝠侠是最注重效率的人？！”

“或许这才是为什么我从来没考虑过回去！然后又遇见了你！”

他们在回去的路上荡着箭索互喊着，又忍不住停在某个屋顶上平缓笑到不稳的呼吸。

“就这样？”

“是这样。他每次都在忍住不插手，但总有一天我会回去的，那不是他的城市。”那时他们怎么选择只能看具体情况了，他们的生活从来都是无法预判的。

“罗伊，这不是你需要担心的事情。而且，显然你没看到这个。”杰森晃了晃手中布鲁斯特地遗漏下来的蝙蝠镖，指向侧翼的一处。盲文般的起伏来传达加密信息。

“我们睡过了。然后……这是下一次。”

“那你们打着玩？武器是需要钱的，这还是你警告我的……噢，是因为前天那局。”

“嗯哼。”

罗伊摆出一副释然的模样。“那可真是我今天听到最好的消息。”

“什么？”

“大干一场气到了蝙蝠侠还能有一炮，这周末我得去找奥利。”

“呃，我不是支持你去——”

“我们这比你的情况融洽一些。”罗伊在护目镜下眨了眨他的右眼。

“操。你可以试看看把格雷森邀请上床。”

“我可没说过我没这么干过，你对他终究有很大的误解。”

“上我们的床。”

“告诉我你们不会打起来。”

“会的。”

罗伊掏出了手机，显然迪克的D能排在很前面的位置，他飞速地编辑消息，愣在一半。

“所以你和布鲁斯约的是什么时候？”

“下次见到迪克的时候。愚蠢的任务。”

“现在告诉我我可以见到蝙蝠侠的裸体。”

“没门。”

“真高兴看到你们关系这么好。”罗伊难以置信地用弓戳了戳杰森的头，被轻挡开。

杰森陶德也不会放弃“帮助”军火库的时候。

奥利弗对于罗伊的交友并没有那么在意，拜托，他们每天见到超级英雄超级反派都数不清了，或许在交际能力上罗伊还深得了他的真传。他们家的女孩被威尔逊的女儿带过，甚至她的母亲还是个彻头彻尾的罪人。一个会杀反派，大部分兴趣在蝙蝠侠身上的幼稚小孩，看起来他家罗伊还是照顾人的那个。

所以红头罩本身并不是让他莫名心堵的原因，只是，为什么又是个蝙蝠崽？罗伊在局外人混的时候明明已经见过复活的疯罗宾，而他记得当时对方完全没有对夜翼的兄弟有什么兴趣。父亲情结俱乐部？狗屁，他总得比布鲁斯要做得好一点吧。

但有人陪着罗伊又没有什么伤人的企图，也比他这个安定不下来的父亲更适合些，只要这群前罗宾不会因为蝙蝠侠一句话又被招招手唤回去。他倒没有抱怨的意思，蝙蝠侠真的这么做的时刻也就是必要的时刻，更让他想翘起他的山羊胡了。

所以他没有预料杰森会变成罗伊回来撒娇的原因。

父亲与成年的儿子，最常见的相处方式还是隐约弥漫着不满与妥协的相互打趣，或者随便一起干些什么，即便是拒绝了养子的追求的父亲也难免走进这种常规，或许是为了更靠近普通家庭问题一些。但他们都说了，弓箭手要比那群自诩侦探的黑家伙直接得多，所以没等坐下他就被罗伊的一箭戳得头脑发昏。

“连杰伊和布鲁斯都可以，天哪，你敢想象吗，我希望他们谈和但是，所以为什么你不能再和我上床呢？”

从不在这一话题上羞涩的奥利弗却觉得脸颊发热。花花公子不是他的伪装，可听听罗伊说的是些什么，他一时觉得罗伊不如抓着他的三百本相册剪报深情言爱，再拉着康纳一起逼他这么做。

而明明意识到了的罗伊还在继续：“甚至哈尔都接受了！那次你不是也很开心？”

“那找你的哈尔叔叔说去。”奥利弗推了推他激动地伸开的手，幸好这家伙把傻帽子和墨镜都摘了下来。

在情绪下封闭冷静解决问题的选择可能是他唯一保守的地方了。罗伊比黛娜还要了解这一点，放下比划的手，倚在门边，降低了音量：“所以我们也是一样的，你知道我的态度，我也知道你为什么拒绝，和难以理解的他们是一样的，只不过说出来的次数比他们多一些。”

“那你应该问问你的朋友，布鲁斯是怎么不再把他当儿子看的。”你也不是一个吻做一次爱就能满意的。

所幸他们都不是过去更冲动的版本了，罗伊倒了杯水，大口灌完，又捞起了箭筒。

“所以晚上去射几个人？我要先找个地方睡觉，昨天被杰森吓得我做梦都是裸体头套的蝙蝠侠。”

“你倒是日有所思，哼？回房间睡去，莉安醒了我带她玩。”


End file.
